1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus and a method of displaying the image display apparatus, and particularly, to an image display apparatus of which a main body is equipped with a camera and a method of operating the image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatuses include an apparatus that receives and display broadcasting signals or records and reproduces a moving image and an apparatus that records and reproduces audio data. The image display apparatus is realized, for example, in the form of a television set, a monitor for a computer, a projector, a tablet PC, a navigation apparatus, a digital television set or the like.
The image display apparatus increasingly has multiple functions. In the recent years, the image display device has been realized in the form of a multimedia player equipped with multiple functions including photographing, shooting of video, and gaming, in addition to basic functions of receiving broadcast and playing audio and video files. More recently, the image display apparatus has been realized as a smart device (for example, a smart television). Accordingly, the image display apparatus not only has access to the Internet, but operates also in connection with a mobile terminal and a computer. In addition, the image display apparatus receives digital broadcasting signals and serves as a server in a home network environment or in a ubiquitous environment.
In addition, continuing diversification of the function of the image display apparatus enables the image display apparatus to be equipped with a video telephone call function of transmitting video and audio data between a sender and a receiver and thus conducting a video conversation. Furthermore, the image display apparatus is enabled to be equipped with a user tracking function of detecting a change in a gaze of a user who views an image through a camera equipped with the image display apparatus.
On the other hand, it is desirable that an infrared light camera, which is different from an ordinary camera for use in the video telephone call function, be used in order to increase precision of the user tracking function.
If the image display apparatus is accordingly equipped with both the video telephone call function and the user tracking function, this requires the camera suitable for each function, thereby causing inconvenience. In addition, in such a case, many infrared LEDs are generally used to cover a viewing angle of the camera for the user tracking function, in which case all the infrared LEDs always emit light regardless of where the user is positioned within the viewing angle of the camera. Because of this, while the user tracking function is performed, power consumption due to the emitting of light by many of the infrared LEDs is increased.